diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Class Clown
'''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Class Clown '''is a three minute animated short released in 2012. The short, set between Rodrick Rules and Dog Days, has the main plot of Greg trying to become the Class Clown in 7th grade, but Rowley ends up winning. It was also in the Dog Days DVD as a bonus feature. Characters * Greg Heffley * Rodrick Heffley * Manny Heffley * Frank Heffley * Rowley Jefferson * Susan Heffley * Jenna Stewart * Preston Mudd * Mr. Ray * Mackey Creavy * Manuel Gonzales * Mr. Litch * Leonard Harrington * Bill Watson * Whirley Street Kids * Unidentified Teacher * Mr. Worth * Sweetie * Robert Jefferson Transcript * Greg - OK, So last year My Best Friend, Rowley Jefferson got voted class clown. * Rowley- Zoo Wee Mama! * Greg - Well, I don't think I can take another voter or do a recap, whatever * Greg - Everyone knows the funniest kids at school, even my teachers will tell you that. * Mr. Worth - YOW! * Greg - That was all me! * Greg - Well, at least most of my teachers would, a couple of them don't seem to appreciate my sense of humor. * Teacher - Greg Heffley, could you come to the front of the room and do the problem? * Greg - Yo mama! * Teacher- Excuse me? * Greg - Yo Slap-Pappy Grandpappy! * Teacher - Well I hardly think that's- * Greg - Yo Big-Fanny Grandnanny! **Kids laugh* *Teacher groans* * Mr. Ray - *clears throat* * Greg - OK, so maybe not just on the same wheel. **Whistle sound* * Mr. Litch - Get your butts back on the field! * Mackey & Manuel - *Laugh* * Mr. Litch - *fake laugh* * Greg - *grunting* * Mr. Litch - *facepalm* Unbelievable... * Greg - But my classmates can. And that all counts, because.. They're the ones doing the voting. * Kid - Watchya doin'? * Greg - Eatin' Chocolate. * Kid - Where'd ya get it? * Greg - a Doggie dropped it! * Kids - *laugh* * Greg - I Came up with that one too! * Girl - You're disgusting! * Greg - Well, if there's one person who knows how funny I am, It's Rowley. * Greg - I play a billion pranks on him. *Greg laughs* * Greg - I taught him everything about comfort. * Greg - One of the things I taught him is that timing is everywhere. * Mr. Jefferson - W- Woah! * Greg - But I got to give credits where credits do, I've learned most of my trick from the master * Rodrick - *Slaps Greg and laughs* * Greg - I mean, got an older brother like Rodrick? You can't help it and pick up a few things * Frank - Aaaaaah! * *Greg and Rodrick laugh* * Greg - Although, i'll admit having Rodrick as a teacher hasn't always been the greatest experience. * Greg - Wooahh! * Rodrick - *laughs* * Greg - But Rodrick's pranks are small time, and sometimes they backfire. * Greg - *laughs* * Gammie - Pardon me * Greg - If I wanna steal the class clown tile from Rowley, i'm gonna have do something big * Greg - I don't wanna give my plans right, but let's just say my next rig is gonna make a big splash * Greg - I mean, what could possibly go wrong? * *Massive snowball hits students and school* * Greg - *Spits and honks clown nose* * *Video finishes Video Category:Videos Category:Movies Category:Dog Days (film) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Greg Heffley Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Rodrick Heffley Category:Manny Heffley Category:Frank Heffley Category:Susan Heffley